movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Elliot Hops-a-lot
Voice: What An Animal! (Captain Elliot Hops-A-Lot) Starring Elliot Hops-a-lot and The Twin Bunnies (the title card is seen) (Episode begins) (and starts) Narrator: The Hopsy Park, The best part of for rabbits to hop. Even for the Twin Bunnies. (the hopsy park is seen) Lillian: Hey! Give it back! (Manfred laughs) Manfred: You'll have to catch me first! Stephenie: That's her bow and my ear ring! Manfred: Nice try! You'll never catch me! Springbaky: Nah! Nah! Chimpy: You'll never take us alive. Elliot: Not so fast! Springbaky: Yipes! Chimpy: What the...?! Springbaky: Oh no. It's Elliot. Elliot: It's Captain Elliot Hops-a-lot to you. Chimpy: So that's why. Manfred: Oh drat, Okay, You stopped up. Let's leave. Elliot: And give the Twin Bunnies back their things. (They drop them and ran away) Elliot: That's right. Clear out. And don't ever come back. Lillian: Wow. Stephenie: Thanks. We needed that. Lillian: Wow. I never seen a handsome guy like you. Stephenie: Yeah. Who are you? Elliot: I'm Captain Elliot Hops-a-lot, The royal knight on England. Call me Elliot. Twin Bunnies: Cool. (Lovehearts float around Lillian) (and Stephenie too) Elliot: Guess someone loves me. Lillian: I do. Stephenie: And so do I. Elliot: Now, Now. There's no reason to love both of you. Twins: Oh. Elliot: Yeah. That's good. (Later) Narrator: Later... (the later card is seen) https://drive.google.com/open?id=19VATM65C3alGN7UnTiifNg20p1cHo-_g (Red Guy thinks) Red Guy: The heroes? You've just one problem there, fella. And they'll still keep spoof traveling. As well as getting more friends on their team. Yes, of course. That is quite true. (And imp bothers him) Red Guy: Is that true, buddy? I mean, I think we need more baddies to-- (He jumps) Red Guy: Whoa! (More imps bothered him) Red Guy: Yeow! (POOF!) Red Guy: Oh, come on. Am I meant to believe that many things wake up during every spoof travel that Stephen and his friends keep going on? (Imps go around him) Red Guy: Okay! Okay! I get the message. Enough already with the glowing and the smoke characters. (They stop) Red Guy: (sighs) If what they say is true, could that mean...? More subscribers need to subscribe to other channels?! Lillian: Wish Elliot picks me. Stephenie: As well as another rabbit to pick me too? (Red Guy gasps) Red Guy: And that's the Twin Bunnies and one of their new friends! Elliot: You'll see. Red Guy: So he and other Wonder Pets characters will join the Twin Bunnies and the others for more spoof traveling. Why did I not think of it before? Conscience: He's inspired by Ollie from Wonder Pets. Silly. Red: Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Thanks for telling me. As long as he, being inspired by Ollie from Wonder Pets, along with the other Wonder Pets characters will join the Twin Bunnies, Stephen, and his friends for more spoof traveling, be sure to get villains to come and work for Lionel as well. Narrator: The Next Day Elliot: I think Lillian loves me. Hmm... She's might be the most prettiest girl I ever seen. Guess I'm in love with her. (seems pleased) (Dream bubble comes up) (all of a sudden) (Song begins) Elliot: Each time the wind blows, I hear your voice so, I call your name. Whispers in morning our love is dawning, Heaven's glad you came. You know how I feel, This thing can't go wrong, I'm so proud to say I love you. Your love's got me high, I long to get by, This time is forever. Love is the answer. (sings more) Elliot: Each time the wind blows, I hear your voice so, I call your name. Whispers in morning our love is dawning, Heaven's glad you came. You know how I feel, This thing can't go wrong, I'm so proud to say I love you. Your love's got me high, I long to get by, This time is forever. Love is the answer. Lillian: I hear your voice now You are my choice now The love you bring Heaven's in my heart At your call I hear harps And angels sing Elliot: I just can't hold on. Lillian: You know how I feel This thing can't go wrong I can't live my life Without you Elliot: I just can't hold on. Lillian: I feel we belong My life ain't worth living If I can't be with you I just can't stop loving you I just can't stop loving you Elliot: My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you. Lillian: And if I stop? Then tell me just what Will I do Lillian: But I just can't stop loving you. Elliot: I just can't stop loving you At night when the Stars shine I pray in you I'll find A love so true Lillian: When morning awakes me, You come and take me, I'll wait for you. Elliot: You know how I feel I won't stop until I hear your voice saying Lillian: I do. This thing can't go wrong. Elliot: This feeling's so strong Well, my life ain't Worth living If I can't be with you I just can't stop loving you Lillian: Well, My life ain't worth living. Elliot: I just can't stop loving you And if I stop . . . Then tell me, just what Will I do I just can't stop loving you We can change all the world Tomorrow Lillian: I can say hey, Farewell to sorrow. Elliot: We can sing songs of Yesterday I can say, hey? farewell To sorrow This is my life and I Want to see you for always I just can't stop loving you Both: Want to see it for always. I just cant stop loving you. (Sandy: Forever.) I just cant stop loving you. (Stephen: Ooh.) And if I stop, Then tell me just what will I do. (Stephen: I don't know.) I just cant stop loving you. (Sandy: You, You, You.) I just cant stop loving you. (Stephen: Loving you for sure.) And if I stop (Sandy: Uh oh.), Then tell me just what will I do. (Sandy: Oh yeah.) Cause I just can't stop loving you. (the song goes on) (Ends) (and stops) (Dream bubble ends as he sighs) (with happy glee) (Later with the Twins) (however) Lillian: Hope he loves me. Hope he loves me. Stephenie: And I hope another one loves me too. Slappy: Hey you. Who you calling Dummy, Dummy? Stephenie: Uh, I wasn't calling you anything at all. Lillian: (Gasps) Oh no. Stephenie: It's Slappy the Dummy! Lillian: Correct. Slappy: (Laughs) That's me. Lillian: Told you so. Elliot: Have no fear, Captain Elliot Hops-a-lot is here. Slappy the dummySlappy the dummy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOMEUfDHuXY (Slappy the dummy is seen) Slappy: So Elliot the knight huh? I'll see about that. Stephenie: Better do it. Elliot: Would beat me with my three shiny bladed sword. Slappy: We'll just see about that. (They start battling with sparks) (flying and air humming) Lillian: Give it to him, Elliot! Stephenie: Give it all you have! (Swing) (Clash) Slappy (Captain Hook's voice): I've got you this time, Elliot. Elliot: Oh yeah? (They walk along the pond) (below them) Elliot: Aha. Slappy: Uh-oh. (SPLASH) Slappy: Bleurgh! Elliot: Well, Well, A wet puppet dummy. Slappy: I'll get you and your friends... On other spoof travels as well as working for The Emperor of Evilness. Along with other baddies. (He leaves) Elliot: No doubt you will try. Since me and other Wonder Pets characters will join our heroes for more spoof traveling. Lillian: Since you're inspired by Ollie. Elliot: Yes? Stephenie: You look like him, Sort of. Elliot: Why, thanks. (Lillian's eyes twinkled) Elliot: Uh-oh. Looks like you're attracted to me. Lillian: Like you are to me. Stephenie: And I maybe have a crush of my own too. Elliot: I think I'm gonna... Gonna... Lillian: To what? Stephenie: Kiss? Elliot: Yeah. That's it. Kiss. (Lillian gives him a lot of kiss marks on him) (that Elliot gives her lots of kiss mark on her back) Elliot: Gosh. (Lillian giggles) (and Stephenie chuckles) (Scene ends) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes